Summer OF Fun
by Salem Majik
Summary: It's the Next Summer after the end of the series and a new friend has entered Danville, an action packed girl that loves adventure. which has opens up more fun and crazy adventures for Danville to do. New romances will appear and blossom. Also Phineas's dad and Ferb's mom will be explored. Stay Tuned for the Crazy Adventures.
1. Episode 1

_OK this is a new one I am trying. First of all the last two episodes even thought they were awesome I am going to tweak. The only one who remembered the time jumps was Candace. And as for the act your age episode, Vanessa ends up with Monty Monogram, Ferb is Mine! Any way here we go, and please give me ideas I really want to do a Ferb's birthday special, I mean they did a Phineas Special but not a Ferb._

Episode 1: Last day of School, First day of Summer.

Phineas and Ferb have just gotten dressed and are headed down the hall. Ferb knocks on Candace's door. "I'm Up!" She yells, then opens the door. "Last day of school then it's back to busting you two."

Ferb stops by the back window and looks out at the house behind the fence. "Hey Bro what's Up?" Ferb points out the window at the people with boxes out there. "Oh ya, I forgot to tell you that our new neighbors." Ferb looks at him. "Sorry, slipped my mind. You were in the bathroom when mom told me, then she left, then Candace said something and my mind went to what we were going to do today, ya know after school, and during lunch."

"Hello Perry, come on boy's breakfast then off to school" Lawrence tells them. As they walk away Parry put's on his hat and takes the picture behind the sofa entrance. He drops into the chair and onto the screen comes Major Monogram.

"Morning Agent P. Nothing on Doof's agenda today, but We have an animal transfer for the Australian Division of O.W.C.A. The home is...CARL this is blank!" MM States

"Sorry Major, Last day of School. Kinda rushed, Locations over the fence to the house directly behinds your Agent P. Pick up Agent T and go train Her. Bye Monogram see you after school." He runs off.

Perry takes the Jet-pack and flies off to get this new Agent T. He flies into the back yard and finds a tiny tiger. He grrrs, and it roars and then puts on a hat and they head off.

Fast forward past school and as the boys and friends are walking home with Candace, because mom was running late, they spot a kid with really short dark purple hair, a dark green with dark brown trim tee shirt with an A. a light green and light brown vest. Light green shorts with light brown side bag, light green and dark brown fingerless gloves, dark green and dark brown strap boots and dark green and light brown goggles on her head. They run up to him knowing she's new to the neighborhood. Though they think she's a he.

"Hello. Your new to Danville aren't you, We saw you moving in behind our house this morning." Phineas says to her as she stops and turns around. They spot that she's a girl and has one green eye and one brown. Ferb get's lost, and starts loosing him self in love land.

"Yes, Yes I am, names Maggie Ryder, and all of you mates are?" she say's

"I am Phineas Flynn, this is my brother Ferb Fletcher, and sister Candace." Phineas starts, "and my friends, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Stacy Hirano and Bully Buford Von Stomm."

"Oh, so that's your name? He tried to steel my bike earlier." Maggie starts. "It's nice to meet you. Ferb, that must be short for something, so is mine, but eh, I don't care. Garcia-Shapiro, Mexican Jewish? Hailo Baljeet nais naam bhaarateey? Hello Candace, Stacy, pleasure to meet older girls"

"You speak Hindi!?" Baljeet states.

"Yes, Yes it is." Isabella states.

"Wait, you don't care what his name is short for, Most people do once they know it's short for something." Ferb states

"You mean Buford tried to steal your bike, How'd you stop him?" Phineas asks

"Let's just I don't have my Fireside Girl Martial Arts Master Patch for nothing. I am actually looking for the local chapter do you know where I could fine that?" Maggie asks

"Yes, yes I do. I am the leader of the local Fireside Troop. Troop 46231 Leader at your service." Isabella speaks up.

"Cool, I'll be at the first meeting to join up. What do you do for fun around here?" Maggie announces

"Show up around 10 am tomorrow at our backyard and we will show you." Phineas say's

"I'll be there." Maggie says then walks away.

"She was nice. Ferb let's go home and get something fun and cool ready for tomorrow to welcome her to the neighborhood!" Phineas exclaims, Ferb snaps out of it and gives Phineas a thumbs up.

The next day the boys are outside thinking, when Isabella and the others come over.

"Whatcha Doing?" Isabella asks

"Hi Isabella, Trying to figure out a nice way to welcome Maggie to Danville." Phineas says

"Well just ask Ferb, she's British. Do something English." Buford Says

"Well..." Phineas starts

"She's not British, She's Australian. We don't even sound alike. We're completely different." Ferb speaks up

"Really! You sure?" Buford asks

"Yes Buford, I am sure, She's Australia." Ferb finishes

"Wow Ferb, 3 Lines, your on a role" Phineas states amazed

"Yes, Yes I am." Ferb replies

"Hey where's Perry?" Baljeet says

Perry is sitting in his seat, in the underground layer. "Morning Agent P. time to take Agent T out in the field for real training, Now Doof has bought up every book pertaining to the Brain, that's just a disaster waiting to happen, stop him," Major Monogram informs him as Perry takes off in the copter seat, "Good Luck Agent P"

"Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated" the Jingle Plays. Agent P and Agent T are captured in a prison cage. "Ah Perry the Platypus, Um..Perry who is that?" Doofensmirtz asks curiously. Perry growls and hands Doofensmirtz a flier. "Ah training a new agent. Alright, no major back story for this one, I just realized no matter what, my brother, Roger does, people love him. So I came up with the switch mind's inator. So to do that I needed to learn more about the brain. So I bought every book pertaining to the mind."

Back at the boys backyard they have just finished building their project as Maggie shows up. "Hello so what's all this Mates?" she say's coming over the fence.

"Well, we wanted to welcome you to Danville, so we built these." Phineas says as Ferb pulls off the blanket and reveals 6 mechanical kangaroos, "We sit in the pouches and can bounce over Danville and give you a tour. Only one has controls the others are programmed to follow. What do you think?"

"Bit weird, but alright, I'll try it. I am always up for an adventure." Maggie says

"Weird? Well that's a first" Phineas say's getting in. Everyone else get's in and they start.

 _OK Author Interference. I was totally gonna do a song when they went over Danville showing her everything, but honestly I can't get a tune. And if I do one it just will not sound right._

Candace sees the boy's hopping all over town when they are touring the Googaplex Mall. "MOM!" She runs off to get her mother. "Mom! Mom! The boys are hopping all over the mall with these mechanical kangaroos, and they have the new girl that moved in behind us."

Linda sighs, "OK Candace, let me pay for these." Linda says as she starts to pay. As soon as she get's done Candace drags her out of the store, and doesn't find them, so drags Linda outside.

"They must be outside, come on Mom." She sees them hopping away and realizes that only the car can catch them. "Mom in the car, I'm driving!" She yells. She loads everything in the car and follows the boys, driving so erratically, Linda is to busy telling Candace to slow down to see the Boys.

"Now Perry the Platypus, and Agent T, my brother Roger is going to open the new local pool, and cut the ribbon. I will shoot him with it, switching my brain with Rogers and become the ruler of the Tri-State Area." Doofensmirtz says, He lines up the shot as Agent T picks the lock with her claw. They escape, Perry silently motions to Agent T to follow his lead. They run up and tackle Doofinsmirtz but unfortunately Agent T is a little slow and sets off the machine. "Ha, Ha, looks like your Trainee Failed." Doof laughs

Unknown to Doofensmirtz, the boy's machines get in the way and when it fires his brain get's switched with the Mechanical Kangaroo leader. "Now I can RULE the Tri-State area, Wait why am I bouncing?" Doof asks

"Uh oh, I think the leader has become Self aware. Everyone out at next bounce." Phineas says. Everyone get's out just in time not knowing Doofensmirtz is the central mind, Unfortunately he can't control himself. "Curse You Agent T and Perry the Platypus!"

"Alright that was awesome." Maggie Admits "I think I am gonna like it here"

"Still weird?" Phineas asks

"A bit, if you made saddles on the back you wouldn't have had to make them so big." Maggie admits

"I never thought of that. Look there Candace." Phineas says as she pulls up.

"Look...Where'd it go?"Candace asks

"It jumped away. Hello Mom, we were just giving Maggie here a tour of Danville." Phineas tells her

"That's nice of you all, let's go home, It's pie time, Candace, no more driving for a while." Linda says as they pile in and she drives them all home.

"Oh there you are Perry, you must have missed us and followed." Phineas says as Perry Growls

 _Hope you all enjoyed, give me hints and review of what you though and what the boys and or Doofensmirtz will be doing, in a future episode. I know this was probably a bit bad but this is my first non action fan fic._


	2. Episode 2

_This is my second episode, please give me some slack. I know it's probably a bit bad, I will get better._

Episode 2: Intelligence Is Gone. (Part one)

"Hello!? Uncle Monogram!?" Maggie calls

"Oh, you must be Magnolia Ryder, My name is Carl. Nice to meet you. Please follow me, so you already know about O.W.C.A.?" Carl asks leading her to Major Monogram

"It's Maggie, nice to meet you too Carl, and yes, my mother got transferred to this section of O.W.C.A because she's a Veterinarian. She's Uncle Monograms sister. I just didn't know the American branch had animal Agents. Guess it makes sense" Maggie replies.

"The Australian branch doesn't?" Carl asks

"Not really, it has Agents that have animal partners." Maggie replies

"Cool, Major your niece is here to see you." Carl Yells

"Hello Maggie, So nice to see you again." He picks Maggie up and hugs her. "I guess, they wanted me to watch you today?"

"No, I came to drop off Agent T for her day of work. Who's she's shadowing for the time she has until she get's her own nemesis" Maggie asks

"Our Best Agent, Agent P, and in two weeks she will be on her own that's when a evil scientist is moving to Danville. I will take Agent T she's going through training until Agent P, calls in. Have fun today Maggie." Monogram calls

"Will do. Oh hey Monty, Nice to see you, I'll catch up with you a little later, gonna meet my new friends." Maggie states then leaves to head over to Phineas and Ferb's house. She arrives and see's the boy's "Hey mates. What's on today's agenda, Fireworks, sunken treasure, archaeological dig, exploring an ancient temple?"

"That sounds awesome, Hey Ferb I know what we are gonna do today!" Phineas say's

"Watcha doing?" Isabella asks.

"Gonna explore an ancient temple, it will have traps and everything, also a treasure at the end." Phineas explains

"Cool and where's Perry?" Isabella wonders

Perry heads to the secret HQ. "Morning Agent P. Doofensmirtz is at it again. All we know is that he recently took a IQ test. Agent T, will meet you there." MM says as Perry heads out.

"Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!" the jingle play's

As soon as Perry arrives, he hear's that Agent T is already there, and is already captured, but it looks like she did scratch Doof in the face. He comes in and barely get's hit with a ray but get's captured anyway.

"Ha ha forced you into a trap. I have just realized something, when I took my IQ test I found that I am not the smartest person in the Tri-State area, but the third smartest. So I built this Intelligence Drainer-Inator. I will find this smartest people and hit them with my ray and take their intelligence for my own sadly I don't know where these people live, but I do have a photo. So I will scan the picture in to my machine and it will find them for me." Doofensmirtz announces. "Also to keep you out of the way, I have developed this freeze-inator and since you are captured I can shoot you." He shoots Perry freezing him. Perry realizes that the picture he is holding is of Phineas and Ferb.

Back at the house, Phineas and Ferb are just done with building the temple. Just as Buford and Baljeet show up. "Yo Dinner-bell, Beanpole McGee."

"Hey Buford, Baljeet. We were waiting for you. We were just about to explore the ancient temple we built. We will try to get through it. It will be like we are Indiana Jones." Phineas explains

"Is this like that trap puzzle tower that tried to kill us?" Baljeet asks

"No, the puzzles will change depending on the skills of the people inside, it's not self aware." Phineas states

"Then I am in." Baljeet say's as they are just about to enter the temple.

Doofensmirtz loads in the picture and hit's the button. It hit's the boy's just as they cross the threshold into the temple which causes the door to lock behind them.

"Well seems like we have construct a bridge, over this casem, since the other one is gone. Ferb this is a job for you." Isabella announces.

Ferb nods and walks up to the bricks, but instead of starting he just looks at them. "I...I can't" He mutters

"Nice Joke, now get moving!" Buford announces

"No He really can't. Can you bro." Phineas asks as Ferb shakes his head.

"I have no idea how I built this place, I can't build one either. I can't think. Like...my..my.." Phineas stutters

"Intelligence is gone " Maggie finishes

"Uh..Yes.." He states and Ferb nods

"Like all we knew how to do is...missing." Phineas states

"Ya like that could actually happen to you two, Stop goofing around" Buford says

"No go ahead ask...about...anything...we'd know." Phineas say's slowly

"Okay. I guess Baljeet would be the best" Isabella asks

"Okay, simple question. What is the Atomic number and weight of Pizzazium Infinionite?" Baljeet asks

"How long did you say we had to go around the world?" Buford asks

"Good job Buford, give them both a question. Maggie, I saw you had Lie detector Patch. Can you see if they are just joking." Isabella asks worriedly

"Sure, I guess." Maggie say's knowing their not lieing to begin with, but hoping she's wrong.

"I don't know Buford" Phineas replies

"What's Pizzazium Infinionite?" Ferb questions

Isabella looks at Maggie but she shakes her head.

"So they have lost their minds?" Isabella asks

"No, they still know us, example, Phineas, who's she?" Maggie asks as she points to Isabella.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, she's 11, a month younger than me, lives across the street, and is my best friend. I've known her the longest" He explains

"See, Just the intelligence is gone" Maggie states

"So we're stuck here?"Buford asks

"OMG Were gonna be Trapped in here forever!" Baljeet Cries

"I don't know how we'll get out of here. Phineas and Ferb are needed, we need them."Isabella states

Maggie sighs. "Really. Really. Your all just giving up!" Maggie yells.

(chorus)

You can't just give up.

You have to believe in your self.

You have to believe in each other

We'll make it out out of here.

Throw that fear away, that doubt and the worry.

Use your Strength, your mind, and your cunning.

And we'll make it out of here in no time.

(Isabella verse)

You don't always need to be a follower.

You Lead your team to

Get those patches

On your sashes

You've moved the mountain,

Ate a grub

and lead your troop though so much more.

Believe in your self and you'll make it out of here

(chorus Isabella Joins in)

You can't just give up.

You have to believe in your self.

You have to believe in each other

We'll make it out out of here.

Throw that fear away, that doubt and the worry.

Use your Strength, your mind, and your cunning.

And we'll make it out of here in no time.

(Baljeet Verse Isabella sings)

You're the smartest kid in school,

Don't focus on what you don't know

And remember what your good at.

Look around and think it out

Just calm, down and use that brain.

Start calculating and analyzing

math and science will see you through

Believe in your self and you'll make it out of here

(Chorus, Baljeet joins in)

You can't just give up.

You have to believe in your self.

You have to believe in each other

We'll make it out out of here.

Throw that fear away, that doubt and the worry.

Use your Strength, your mind, and your cunning.

And we'll make it out of here in no time.

(Buford Verse Baljeet sings)

Your strong brave and fearless

your the bully of the neighborhood

Are you gonna just stay in here

With the possibility of letting

your territory go,

to some one else.

Get up and help

Believe in your self and you'll make it out of here

(chorus, everyone but Phineas and Ferb)

You can't just give up.

You have to believe in your self.

You have to believe in each other

We'll make it out out of here.

Throw that fear away, that doubt and the worry.

Use your Strength, your mind, and you cunning.

And we'll make it out of here in no time.

(end song)

"Your right Maggie, We can do this. We have the skill and knowledge." Isabella comments

"Not to mention I have the gear. I been temple exploring before. So I might know some of the traps, they did ask me a lot." Maggie states taking out a bull whip from her belt loop.

"Where did that come from?" Baljeet asks

"Never leave home with out it, always wrapped around my waist." Maggie continues looking around.

 _Hope you enjoyed, I will upload the next soon._

 _Next episode:_

 _Intelligence Gone (part 2)_


End file.
